This invention relates to a series of O,O-Dialkyl O-[p-(N-Alkylcarbamoyl)phenyl]phosphorothionates and to insecticidal compositions utilizing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of the above class of compounds as control agents for fire ants and termites.
The control of fire ants and termites is especially difficult since these species are organized into highly interrelated colonies. In order to have any effect upon the colonies and to control and/or destroy the same substantial numbers of members in the colony must be killed and for complete eradication of the colony it is necessary to kill the queen. As the queen is far down the colony food chain, a toxicant must not be repellent to the ants or termites when combined with a food attractant, the toxicant must be transferable from colony member to colony member, and the toxicant must kill with delayed toxicity, preferable over as wide a range of concentrations as possible.
Heretofore, the only truly successful toxicant for the control of fire ants and termites has been Mirex, a chlorinated hydrocarbon. This material has been withdrawn from use because of concerns over its toxicity in certain animals and its unusual stability in the environment.
If the toxicant in the bait is too rapid acting, other fire ants and/or termites will develop bait shyness and shy away from the bait.
It has been surprisingly found that certain O,O-dialkyl O-[p-(N-Alkylcarbamoyl)phenyl] Phosphorothionates compounds can be combined with certain conventional bait materials to substantially control and/or eradicate termite and fire ant colonies.